Before Dathana de Gray
by sockets
Summary: The stories that bridge Points of View and Dathana de Gray.  Prowl's cadre arrives on Earth with Prowl in stasis due to his bondmate's death. What state will he be in when he wakes?  And can Red Alert survive Diego Garcia without glitching?
1. Fear & Fire 1: That Actualy Went Well

**Fandom:** Transformers Bayverse  
**Author:** gatekat and femme4jack on LJ  
**Pairing:** Inferno/Red Alert, Jazz/Prowl  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Codes:** Slash  
**Summary:** Prowl's ship, the Kondosa, finally arrives on Earth with two desperately missed mechs among the twenty-nine on board.  
**Notes:** Written in the Dathanna de Gray fanverse (community .livejournal .com/ tf_socket_fics)  
**"text"** translated Cybertronian.  
"text" Organic languages translated via socket software~text~ bond or cable talk

* * *

****

Fire and Fear 1: That ... Actually Went Well

* * *

Dathanna de Gray prequel 3: Fire and Fear 1: That ... Actually Went Well

* * *

::Prime! Prime!:: Ironhide bellowed over the comm and out loud as he turned on heel and raced out of the newly constructed command center on the tropical military island they were using as a headquarters in the wake of Gaza. ::Prowl's ship is hailing us!::

::Thank Primus! On my way.:: Came the swift reply, followed just as quickly by the roar of a Peterbuilt tractor trailer driving faster than any human made version would ever see. Optimus stopped just short of the command hanger and transformed, rushing inside without slowing his momentum as he ran down the corridor to the comm hub.

**"I have answered the hail, sir. They are awaiting you to give their report. ETA 4.64 solar cycles,"** Bumblebee told him from the comm station that had been their top priority after a sanitary medbay.

**"Put them on screen,"** Prime ordered, his excitement clear in his entire frame.

**"Greetings from the Kondosa, Prime,"** Smokescreen's familiar face appeared on the flat screen. **"It is good to see you functioning well."**

**"Greetings from Earth, Smokescreen. Your hail and seeing you in good condition is welcome news. In what condition is my TIC?"**

**"Better than we expected, to be honest,"** the tri-colored Praxian's smile weakened. **"First Aid put him in medical stasis after six decaorns. He wasn't actively suicidal, but he needs better skills and a safer location than we could provide. His spark is stable, but only just. Please tell me Ratchet's still functioning and we have organics again."**

**"He is functioning and complaining loudly as ever, and we do indeed have organics. The most technologically advanced of the score of suitable species on this planet has proven to be tenacious allies regardless of their physical weakness, and we have recently installed the first set of sockets among those who live and work with us on our base."**

Prime paused for a moment, choosing his words carefully.

**"I believe I can explain why Prowl is doing better than would be expected. Jazz ... returned. Three decaorn ago, and is also in medical stasis, his spark is being regularly strengthened by several willing organics."**

Smokescreen cycled his optics and the murmurs of shock rippled through the command deck beyond him, but it was another familiar voice that spoke first.

**"Jazz is alive?"** A small, black, lithe mech demanded, pushing his way to the viewscreen, barely daring to let the sounds out of his vocalizer. **"As in 'going to recover fully' alive?"**

Prime smiled under his mask at Jazz's closest friend and the acting Head of Special Operations. **"As in his spark had gone to the Well and Primus himself sent him back to us, Whiplash. We have no doubt of his full recovery. We will not bring him out of stasis until Prowl is present by his own request. It is one of many seemingly impossible events that have occurred since we arrived on this planet."**

A low, soft sound of relief, nearly a sob, escaped Whiplash. **"Glad to hear that, Prime,"** he managed to say before stepping away for Smokescreen to take over again.

**"That is wonderful news. I'm sure we'll have much catching up to do when we arrive. Just so everyone is prepared, Red Alert is on board. What kind of reaction are we looking at when he disembarks?"**

**"Let's just say he has his work cut out for him. We are currently trying to expand on a rather dilapidated human military base and my cadre consists of Ratchet, Ironhide, Bumblebee, Sideswipe, Arcee, Skids and Mudflap. The only thing that Red will approve of at this point is that we are located on an isolated tropical island. What are the designations and status of those on the Kondosa?"**

**"Prowl's in medical stasis,"** Smokescreen fell into debriefing mode. **"Myself, Blaster and his brood, Whiplash, Silver Shadow, Starjumper and First Aid are active. Bluestreak, Inferno, Red Alert, Seaspray, Sunstreaker, Trailbreaker, Grapple, Perceptor, Tread Bolt, Streetwise, Groove, Hot Spot and Blades are in transport stasis, though all should be active by the time we arrive. We've had a good trip, Prime. No losses."**

**"Outstanding news. You may very well have just turned a tenuously favorable situation for us into something far more certain. Where did you locate Sunstreaker? His twin has been more ... unsettled that usual since the two became separated."**

**"We pulled him out of deep space,"** Smokescreen said. **"Once First Aid was certain he was functioning acceptably, Red Alert, Whiplash and I agreed it would be best to keep him in stasis until we found Sideswipe or reached you. We spent a decaorn looking for Sideswipe and eventually picked up his trail headed in your direction. We've keep the sensors on it, but apparently he made very good time, along with the others in his cadre."**

Prime nodded, **"I will alert Sideswipe. He will be tremendously relieved, and Sunstreaker's immanent arrival will give Ratchet something other than Jazz and the state of his medbay to fret about. The Nemesis is on the 4th planet and Megatron is licking his wounds after our most recent engagement. I doubt he is at current strength to offer you much resistance, but as always, he is not above revenge. I'm transmitting approach vector, a general briefing, cultural and language protocols now. Maintain comm silence until you have cleared the lunar orbit unless you have an emergency. Do you have anything else to report?"**

**"Nothing that can't wait until we land, Prime,"** Smokescreen assured him. **"We understand about the Cons. We will hail you when we cleared lunar orbit."**

* * *

Sam was bouncing with excitement, causing Mikaela to regularly roll her eyes at him.

"Could you _please_ show some dignity for once, Mr. Ambassador?" She finally said, though her own eyes were also glued on the horizon with excitement.

"Oh come on, you remember how fucking awesome it was the first time they landed, and there are so many more this time," he said, giving his ex a mock glare.

"It _is_ awesome, Sam. I just don't see why their first impression of humans needs to be of some geek who can't even ride his bike without crashing over the handlebars. You've saved Prime's life twice now. Don't you think you could at least pretend you aren't such a dweeb for once and make a good first impression?"

Sam shoved her playfully.

"I'm the geek _you_ fell for. And I totally am different when dealing with human government officials. But around these guys, I don't care how much ancient wisdom is fucking up my brain, they are the most bitchin' thing since sliced bread and I'm not going to pretend otherwise."

"Quiet, children," Will cut in, rolling his own eyes in exasperation. "You are going to miss the landing."

Both Sam and Mikaela looked up suddenly as the amazingly silent, stealth alien craft seemed to float in for a landing. Among the gathered Autobots, which included everyone but Skids and Mudflap who were locked in the temporary brig, there was an almost reverent silence as so many of their friends and comrades prepared to set foot on their new home for the first time.

The Kondosa settled smoothly, kicking up sand but with relatively little turbulence compared to anything the humans were used to. The landing ramp extended, and the first one to appear was a tall, proud-standing mech in red, sky blue and black with white highlights and wide panels sweeping out from his back like small wings. Behind him a mostly white mech with red along his sides and small sensory horns on his helm was trying to get a better look at everything.

"Greetings, Prime," Smokescreen greeted his leader with a warm, relieved smile and offered his hand and forearm in a warrior's greeting. "It is good to see you functioning."

"Welcome to Earth, Smokescreen. Your arrival is a gift from Primus..."

Before Prime could continue, the second mech spoke loudly.

**"Prime! There are native aliens present! They must be removed to a secure location at once!"**

Sam had no idea what the mech was saying, but he suddenly found himself with a weapon trained on him. Bumblebee was in front of him, shielding him with his chassis just as fast.

::My socket,:: the yellow scout growled over an open comm in Cybertronian.

"What the fuck?" Sam shrieked.

~Believe it or not, this is normal for him until he adjusts to the new situation.~ Bee quickly assured him.

**"Do not even _think_ it,"** Ironhide rumbled, his cannons whirling to life as he stepped in front of Will. **"Get that glitch for a processor coded right."**

Ratchet had Mikaela behind him just as fast, even as he attempted to remotely access the emergency medical overrides he had long ago added to the Security Chief. It was no surprise that they had been located and deleted.

**"Stand down Red Alert, now!"** Optimus roared.

The fuming mech subspaced his weapon at the command, but confronted Optimus head on.

**"I don't care whose sockets they are. Protocols state that they are not to be in a classified setting until they have been cleared by security. I would _not_ have harmed them. I was simply taking them into custody until I could ascertain their appropriate level of security clearance!"**

**"They have been cleared,"** Optimus met his Chief of Security's optics squarely. **"We are the guests here."**

Red Alert fumed, but settled down, only the nervous twitching of his hands and optics betraying that he was about to lose it again as he comprehended just what he had ahead of him to make this location safe.

"As I was saying," Smokescreen brought things back on track and extended his arm to Prime again. "It is good to see so many of your cadre in such good functioning."

Prime grasped his Diversionary Tactician's arm in return. "It seems that all of you are functioning just as I would expect of such a fine cadre," Prime said, with a trace of humor as he glanced at his Chief of Security. "Is everyone out of transport stasis?"

"Yes," Smokescreen nodded. "Prowl's the only one still under."

Even as they spoke, Mikaela approached the twitching mech after a heated argument with Ratchet through their bond. Though everyone present knew that Red Alert would not actually harm her, other than that, all bets were off.

"Um, hey there. Welcome to Earth. I'm Mikaela."

Even though he'd watched her approach, he flinched at being addressed. He looked down at her, scanners and hyper-aware sensors running over her with more force than even Ratchet's most invasive scan, but eventually he seemed to deem her safe enough to respond to.

"Thank you. I am **Red Alert** Red Alert," he told her, still twitching and very much the focus of every mech.

"Hi Red...can I call you Red? That was a pretty heavy-duty scan you just did. Ratchet told me you're the best at what you do. Want a tour of base? I know there is a lot of work to be done - pretty much just sheet metal bunkers at this point, though the mechs have been doing some reinforcing and building a few new structures, like the command center and medbay. I know all of us organics will feel a whole lot safer once there is some actual security in place."

::If I didn't know any better, I'd think that Inferno's spark had gone to the Well, only to be reborn into a human, the way she is playing him. She always does jump into the fire.:: Bumblebee commented on open comm to his cadre.

::I'm glad it hasn't,:: Ratchet harrumphed, glaring between his socket and the Security Director. ::She's _mine_.::

A large red mech with many odd bits of kibble on his chassis finally shouldered his way to the front and put a steadying hand on Red Alert's shoulder and the fidgeting mech settled down considerably, though not entirely.

**"Take her up on it, love,"** Inferno whispered into Red Alert's audio. **"It's a good way to find out how well she can be trusted."**

"I prefer Red Alert. That is my designation," he told Mikaela stiffly. "You may show us the weaknesses you see in security here."

"Shiny," Mikaela answered with a winning smile. "One of you want to give me a ride, or do you want to have to wait up for me while I walk?"

Smokescreen watched Mikaela with frank, almost lewd appreciation. "You weren't joking when you said the organics here are tenacious."

"She is _mine_," Ratchet growled. "Find your own."

"You've always been the sharing type, Ratchet. Want to make a bet on how long it would take me to convince her to share?"

Ratchet rumbled deeper in threat at the gambler. "Want to make a bet how long it'll take me to reconfigure your interface array into a toaster if you try?"

"I'm happy to give you a ride, Mikaela," Inferno knelt and offered her his hands. "Prefer my shoulder or hands?"

"Shoulder's fine. What's _your_ name, big guy?" She asked with a wink.

"My designation would best translate as Inferno," the large mech replied with a warm smile, lifting her to his shoulder and holding her in place with a cable. "Red Alert is my bonded. He is the finest Chief of Security in the history of our faction. Nothing gets past him," he said gently, placing his hand once again on his noticeably smaller bondmates shoulder.

"Oh, like Jazz and Prowl! I haven't met a bonded pair before. Do you usually share a socket, or each have one of your own?" She asked, turning back toward Ratchet to blow the fuming CMO a saucy kiss.

"We typically share one," Inferno spoke to her even as he focused most of his silent attention on keeping Red Alert from freaking out any worse than he already was. "Silver Shadow and Starjumper, two others than came with us, are also bonded, as well as the Protectobot gestalt and Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, though that's a Twin bond, not the usual kind. Where should we start the tour, Mikaela?"

"How about the Command Center?" she suggested, pointing toward a decidedly non-human looking structure that almost appeared to be growing out of the ground like a crystal. "It is the most recently constructed building. Cybertronian plans and engineering, but Earth materials. It goes deep underground and includes quarters for a handful of officers."

"That would be us," Inferno smiled and leaned over to lick Red Alert's sensory horn.

Red Alert seemed to calm looking at the structure and that provisions for him had already been made there. It was so much more secure than the sheet metal hangers that made up much of the base. But as they approached the entrance ramp, he began to twitch again as he scanned.

"This alloy is completely unacceptable! It would never withstand a high-powered concussive blast, much less a thermonuclear or incendiary strike. It is going to have to be torn down!"

"It's tungsten carbide coated with graphene!" Mikaela exclaimed, losing her cool for a moment. "Those are some of the strongest materials on earth."

"Then it is amazing that your species is still in existence," Red Alert shot back, as though she were an insubordinate child questioning her elders. "The next thing you'll tell me is that you live in structures made of deactivated organics."

"Love, most of their structures are built with deactivated organic plants or crushed stone," Inferno said gently. "It's only a level three technology world."

"Um, yeah, so how about we go inside?" Mikaela suggested in a hopeful tone. "Maybe it will be more to your liking."

Red Alert nodded stiffly and pinged the door with his personal ID code, causing it to slide open after a moment.

**"At least they installed _some_ security measures here,"** he muttered to himself as they entered a very plain metal entry foyer with three hallways leading off, each of which had an eight foot tall and four foot deep cutout for human traffic, complete with guard rail to keep vehicle and the smallest mechs from accidentally entering it.

"Would you like me to plug in an translate for you?" Inferno offered quietly while his bonded was engrossed in logging in and examining the existing computer infrastructure.

Mikaela paused for a moment, considering as she watched Red Alert muttering to himself.

"I've never had anyone else plugged in except when I'm doing medical charges...I'm just not sure how I feel about that. I appreciate the offer, though," she said uncertainly, as though she almost wanted to say yes.

"It's okay. I wouldn't do anything but tell you what he's saying in Cybertronian," Inferno promised even as he gave her the clear impression he wasn't trying to convince her.

Before she could answer, Red Alert suddenly demanded. "What, exactly, happened to Jazz? Did he have any time to assess this facility?"

"Jazz was killed before we ever came to this base," she responded softly, her voice taking on a distant quality as she remember the events that had changed her life forever. "He died the day after he arrived on earth...the day after Sam and I met him. He was killed in the Mission City battle. Optimus was delayed by Bonecrusher, so it was just Jazz, Bee, Ratchet and Hide, along with Lennox and his crew. Bee's legs were blown off by Starscream, then Megatron showed up. We were totally outnumbered, so Ironhide called a retreat. Jazz took on Megatron alone to give us all more time to fall back. It gave us a chance for Sam to get away with the Allspark and for me to hook Bee up to a tow truck so I could get him away. Jazz...Megatron ripped him in half."

She felt Inferno shudder, and saw his bonded do the same in a shared moment of knowing, exactly, what both Jazz's last experience was and what Prowl had felt.

"It makes sense he was never here," Red Alert murmured when they shook the affect off. "He had almost as good a sense for security and breaching it as I do," he said in a rare but honest complement to the mech that had given him more than his fair share of panic attacks over the vorns.

"He'll be back with us soon...very soon Ratchet hopes. Sam somehow brought him back. I still don't understand it. The Allspark changed him when he put it in Megatron's spark. He brought Optimus back, too, after he died." she explained.

"Optimus Prime died?" Red Alert shrieked, sounding almost like his name. His whole body began to twitch and he looked as though he might fall over. His optics spiraled wide open and electricity arched between his sensory horns.

"Prime ... oh Primus," Inferno gasped, only having seen and spoken to his leader just minutes before stopped his panic from spiking nearly as high as his bonded's. "He's back," he said quietly, reassuring himself before he focused on Red Alert. "Prime is alive," he reached out to grip his bonded by the shoulders, pushing as much calm-safe through their bond as he could.

~Do I need to come sedate him?~ Ratchet pressed against their bond, reassurance mixed with bemused curiosity. ~What set him off, anyway?~

~Um, I did. I didn't realize they didn't know Optimus had died. Do they know that the Allspark is destroyed, or should I just get all the bad news over with at once?~

~Primus, Mikaela, you didn't!~ She sensed both concern and amusement from him. ~The rest of us can hardly stand to think-process it. Red ... well ... plug in to Inferno and tell him the rest. He's the one who will need to tell the glitch and decide when he can take the news. And ask Inferno about sedation, too. I don't want to comm him. Red will monitor it whether it's private or not.~

~I'm sorry, babe. I just wanted to help.~

Ratchet quickly enveloped her mind in a comforting embrace. ~It would have happened at some point. If it hadn't been you, he probably would have found it on the computer and had the same reaction.~

"Can you plug in," she whispered in Inferno's audio even as he continued to calm his bonded.

A cable snaked up and clicked in. While it came with a pleasant sensation, it was nothing like the erotic experience it was with Ratchet, even when they weren't trying.

~What else should I know?~ Inferno's grim question came from a very small portion of his processors that were on 'her' side of a powerful barrier that Red Alert was on the other side of.

~I'm so sorry, I figured you knew ... maybe not about Sam, but about the rest. The biggie is that the Allspark was destroyed. Megatron was about to take it. Optimus told Sam to put the cube in his own spark - that it would destroy the cube and kill Prime, but it was worth it to keep it out of Megatron's hands. Sam somehow put it in Megatron's spark instead. But Megatron came back, too. There were a few shards left from the cube and the 'Cons got one of them and brought him back somehow. There has been a lot of dying and coming back going on. Sam died and came back too, just before he brought Optimus back. Does he need sedation? Ratchet wants to know.~

There was a lingering pause, only a second and a half, but that was painful with Red Alert's screeching denials and demands.

~Yes, sedation would be good,~ Inferno decide. ~Do we have proper quarters here? Ratchet knows what that means.~

Mikaela instantly passed the question on to Ratchet and just as quickly knew his response.

~Not finished yet~ she informed Inferno. ~Medbay would be best. I don't have my kit with me, so First Aid is on his way. I'm _really_ sorry, Inferno.~

~It's not your fault you assumed we knew what has been common knowledge to everyone you've been with for over two stellar cycles,~ he said gently before focusing fully on keeping Red Alert from submitting to his glitch completely.

She felt Inferno's relief when Red Alert suddenly slumped forward, his joints lax as the junior medic shut down his processors. The large red mech scooped his bonded up, gently pressing their forehelms together.

"Lead the way," Inferno told First Aid with a weary smile.

Mikaela was anxious to meet the new medic who would be training with Ratchet and whom she was likely to work closely with, but now was obviously not the time. Instead, she focused on finding out more about Red Alert and Inferno.

~Inferno, why does Red Alert have such...well...large reactions? It's not just because he is Chief of Security, right?~ she asked gently as they approached the other clearly Cybertronian structure on base, smaller than the command center, but of similar design.

~He was commissioned as a pre-programmed mech, the perfect security expect and guard,~ he began the explanation. ~Well, they overdid his senses, or underpowered his processor, or both, depending on who you ask. Then they asked for a spark that would look to the security of his assignment before all else. It makes him exceptional at his duties, but the price is his glitch. Has Ratchet told you what a medical glitch is?~

~He said something about Prowl, and a conflict in the base programming that cannot be remedied without completely altering the mech's basic nature. Is that what you mean?~ Mikaela noticed how quickly communication could happen through her socket with Inferno, just as with Ratchet when connected or through their bond. From her perception it was nearly instantaneous.

~Yes. For Red Alert, he was given senses so sharp that he can't processes all the impute. I've caught him listening to conversations being whispered a mile and a half away and spotting an object the size of your fingernail from well over a thousand meters without even trying. That's just when he's feeling a normal level of paranoia over security conditions. The more agitated he becomes, the more he enhances his senses until it overwhelms his processors completely. Sometimes he perceives sensory ghosts as a warning sign, but most of the time it's like today, as a more direct response to news. When he glitches he will attempt to destroy whatever the perceived threat is, it's just that the threat only exists in his processors. He's normally a non-violent mech.~

In the background, largely shielded from her, was a strong sense that it hurt Inferno terribly to know there was nothing he could do but sedate his bonded when this happened. Sedate him, hold him, be there when he is reset and woke up.

~It leaves him in such pain when he wakes up,~ Inferno added quietly.

~I've heard of humans who have a similar condition, where they are not able to filter their sensory perceptions and it becomes overwhelming, only with Red Alert, it sounds a thousand times worse. But I can also see how it would make him so good at what he does. I'm glad he has you.~

Mikaela had become so very aware in her time training with Ratchet that no matter how complex they were compared to human beings, they had the same kinds of pain and struggles. The same desire to relieve those they loved of suffering and be comforted themselves.

~I'd like to hear how you came to be bonded, when there is time,~ she said as Inferno followed the downward sloping ramp into Medbay.

~I'd be happy to tell you,~ he smiled at her before returning his attention to the limp mech in his arms.

For all that the building looked complex from the outside, it was decidedly bare on the inside, much to Ratchet's dismay. The main space contained a dozen berths and a wall of metal shelves and cupboards for supplies. Several doors led to private rooms, medical wash rack and baths, and an underground section of stasis berths and isolation rooms. Ratchet emerged from one of the private rooms.

"Why don't you take one of the isolation rooms one level down," the CMO suggested kindly after doing a complete scan. "That will be the safest-feeling place for him to awaken."

He held out his hand for Mikaela.

"Thank you," Inferno didn't hide any of his gratitude as he unplugged from Mikaela and his cables assisted her to transfer to her mech. "When are you planning to bring Prowl and Jazz up?" he asked even as he headed for the lift.

"Soon," Ratchet replied even as he held Mikaela to his chestplates, instinctively sheltering her. "I want to make sure Prowl's spark is stable first. Mikaela and a few others have been giving Jazz regular medical charges for the last orn, so he is ready whenever Prowl is in acceptable condition. What they both need more than anything right now is to be awake and together, as I'm sure you know. Let me know when you feel your bonded is ready to come out of sedation. I'll be sure to be there, along with Prime."

"Thank you, Ratchet," Inferno tilted his helm before stepping in the lift before it's doors closed him off from view.

"So how soon is soon?" Mikaela focused on her mech, happy, for the moment, to snuggle against him. "It would do so much good for everyone to see them walk out of here together."

Ratchet traced a finger down her side, brushing over her breast.

~We'll charge Prowl once and see if his spark is stable enough to wake them both.~ he responded, plugging in and sending an opening pulse of pleasure as he walked through the doorway leading to the room where the two mechs waited in stasis on side-by-side berths.


	2. HP Prequel 1:Home is Where the Spark is

**Fandom:** Transformers Bayverse  
**Author:** gatekat and femme4jack on Livejournal  
**Pairing:** Jazz/Prowl, Mikaela/Ratchet  
**Rating:** NC-17 for mech/mech sticky  
**Codes:** Slash, Death, Resurrection, Sticky, Mechsmut, Sparksex, Xeno (human/mech)  
**Summary:** Ratchet is finally ready to revive both Prowl and Jazz. Despite the unanswered questions, the Autobots at least have their SIC and TIC back. Well, once somebody is willing to prey them from each other. Ref's events in Fire and Fear 1.  
**Notes:** Written in the Dathanna de Gray fanverse (community .livejournal .com/ tf_socket_fics)  
**"text"** translated Cybertronian.  
"text" Organic languages translated via socket software

* * *

****

Hunting Pleasure 1: Home is Where The Spark Is

* * *

**"Please remove the sedatives, Ratchet. I am not a threat to myself or others."**

Mikaela nearly jumped when the deep, static-laced and nearly lifeless-sounding baritone responded well before she could realize the black, white and red mech was conscious again.

She was still connected to her mentor and lover, and through him, to Prowl in case there was a need for emergency spark stabilization. Through it, she was aware of Ratchet making several swift changes to the TIC's relays and systems, and bright golden optics immediately lit.

Even with Ratchet largely blocking her perception of him, she was aware of the strength of Prowl's processors, and the even deeper strength of his feelings for the mech who still waited in stasis next to him. The pain, confusion and quickly mounting desperation to know what was going on with his bonded filled Prowl's awareness, blocking out nearly everything else.

Prowl's face immediately turned to the still but perfectly repaired silver form on the next berth and he attempted to get up far too fast. **"Jazz..."**

Through Ratchet, she saw how uncoordinated the effort was compared to normally graceful, precisely controlled movements of the TIC.

**"Please don't attempt to get up just yet, Prowl, Jazz is fine,"** Ratchet assured him calmly, using his hands to enforced his order with minimal force. **"His spark is stable, more stable than yours at this point, and I will bring him up as soon as I have run a few scans on you."**

Mikaela could vaguely feel Ratchet performing several diagnostic scans on Prowl, and found herself curiously watching the black and white mech with striking red chestplates, chevron, and gold accents. From what she had heard of him, it was difficult for her to imagine him choosing such colors for himself, and she wondered if they were Jazz's work. Very likely, she thought.

~You are not entirely correct. The pattern is one I selected for myself, but the details were to please him,~ Came an unexpected voice in her head, sounding shaky as golden optics regarding her.

~He...he asked Sam to have us to wait for you to get here before we woke him.~ She found herself saying, not sure what else _to_ say to him.

~Smart. No telling what state he'd be in,~ the Autobot TIC responded to her in an effort to distract himself from the fact he was only just out of arms reach of his formerly dead bonded and wasn't allowed to touch him. ~He doesn't always respond well after severe trauma.~

~That's a polite way of putting it,~ Ratchet huffed even as he shifted his grip to assist Prowl in standing, balancing the large mech for the two steps before Prowl had one hand on Jazz's berth and the other over Jazz's spark chamber.

**"I can feel it,"** he spread his fingers over silver chest armor, **"but I can barely _feel_ him."** Prowl looked over at Ratchet, even knowing the medic was even further out of his depth than Prowl himself.

**"Understandable given what happened,"** Ratchet said gently, still subtly steadying the other mech. **"If you sit down on the other berth, you can hold him as I bring him up."**

The piercing desire not to loose contact now that he had it lanced through even Ratchet's shielding of Mikaela, and she was fervently grateful he was doing what he could. If this hurt made her heart ache, she didn't want to think about the intensity of it raw. Even so, Prowl nodded after a moment and allowed Ratchet to help him settle on the second berth and brace against the wall.

When the medic was satisfied that Prowl wouldn't fall over he turned to move the relatively tiny form of Jazz, still lax in stasis, and arranged him in Prowl's arms. She could feel the fondness, the silent 'they are sweet together' that crossed Ratchet's processors when Prowl curled forward a bit to touch his forehelm against Jazz's.

**"He's going to want to spark-merge as badly as you do when he finishes booting,"** Ratchet warned them. **"Normally a bad idea with how weak you both are, but given the circumstances I think it's the best thing you can do. A simple merge. Not for overload, just to re-establish your bond. I don't know what state his processors are going to be in."**

**"It's all right Ratchet,"** Prowl looked up at him with dim optics. **"I know him."**

**"Of course you do,"** Ratchet nodded and went about bringing the SIC out of stasis.

Jazz shuddered, his vents hitched, his awakening much less smooth than Prowl's. His visor flashed to life, cycling once at what came into focus first. Without hesitation still-uncoordinated hands reached up to pull Prowl's helm against his, soft whispered sounds escaping him as he gripped his bonded with every scrap of strength in him.

Relief, so intense it was painful, rippled across the connection from Prowl as he returned the whispered sounds and fierce embrace.

**"Jazz, I want to hook you up to my socket as well, so she can strengthen both of you if needed,"** Ratchet tried to get their attention.

The silver mech barely spared him a glance but nodded and extended a cable from his shoulder joint.

~This is going to be intense,~ Ratchet warned her gently. ~I can't shield you enough from what they're about to experience, what they are experiencing.~

~Worth it,~ she responded, wiping a tear that was trickling down her face. ~Giving them back to each other is worth whatever it takes.~

She felt Ratchet surround and embrace her mind with a love and affection so deep it took her breath away, even as he held her close to his spark, preparing to shield her from what he could. She melted physically and mentally into the embrace, willingly relaxing herself to take whatever was coming.

The moment Jazz connected she felt his presence hit with all the subtlety and gentleness of a class five hurricane. Yet after all the concerns and whispered things she'd heard about him, especially since his rebirth, she couldn't feel the darkness or danger that everyone seemed to think was so intrinsic to him.

"Ah'm stable, she can go, ya too," Jazz focused on Ratchet briefly, his intentions to merge with his bonded crystal clear across the connection, along with 'this is not for onlookers'.

Mikaela felt Ratchet dig in his heals. If something went wrong, he might only have seconds.

"It's not you I'm concerned for, Jazz," Ratchet said gently. "Your spark has been strengthened daily, sometimes twice daily for the last three decaorns. Just a joor ago, Prowl's spark was in as fragile shape as yours just after you came back, and he has only had _one_ medical charge. Believe me, I want to give you your privacy. But I won't risk your bonded's spark."

Prowl caught Jazz wrists and shifted to press his forehelm and crimson chevron against the side of Jazz's helm. "I know your concerns love, but this is Ratchet."

"Just another mech," Jazz hissed back, barely audible to Mikaela, though the turmoil on the other end of the connection from both of them was flaring higher. "I'll kill them."

"Not if you can't move," Prowl suggested, feeling as uneasy with the suggestion as he sounded. "We need this, but we need them here."

Jazz shuddered, met Prowl's optics, and nodded very slowly. "All right."

Mikaela could feel Ratchet's discomfort and concern as deeply as the turmoil from the other two. Her mentor did not want to put her at risk. His every instinct was to protect his socket from a dangerous situation, to remove her from the room. But his medical protocols demanded she be there, hooked up to mechs who would potentially attempt to kill her due to their deepest protection protocols if their systems interpreted her presence as a threat to their bonded's spark. It was why bonded pairs did not merge with a socket connected unless the organic was already claimed by one or both of them and would be recognized as part of their bond. Mikaela was the only socket Ratchet dared to use, if only because he was confident in his ability to protect her from the weakened mechs. But it did not make any of them feel any better about the prospect.

~I'll take the risk, love.~ Mikaela's mind whispered, though she inwardly cringed as the reality hit her.

**"Just do it, 'for ah change mah processors,"** Jazz hissed at Ratchet even as he shifted so Prowl could control how close their chests were. He disconnected his cable from the link and focused fully on his bonded, gently touching his forehelm to the white center of Prowl's chevron and slid his arms over Prowl's shoulders to hold him even when he went limp.

Mikaela sensed Ratchet taking complete control of her to make her presence as passive as possible, hardly even registering as background noise to the two mechs as their chest plates parted with a distinctive sound. She limply stared at the fierce light burning in each of them, the pure white of Prowl and the deep, purple-blue of Jazz. Their sparks seemed to lunge forward on their own accord to reestablish what had been lost with a fierce need that she had nothing to compare to.

Her first sensation was of pain and loss so overwhelming and deep that she would have screamed if Ratchet hadn't completely blocked her ability to move or speak. Even with her mind wrapped in what felt like a thick wool blanket, the agony both mechs had experienced in the breaking of their bond would have made her lose consciousness save that Ratchet kept her firmly awake with a profound apology. She had to be ready in an instant if things went wrong. Then an even different pain was shared, one she could not understand, but which clearly came from Jazz - a terror and agony she never would have expected to come from the mech whom she had barely known, but was said to be afraid of nothing, not even the Unmaker himself.

Prowl's soothing efforts, the stunned sensation and amazement at whatever had happened to Jazz began to wash over the pain. Approval so strong it stunned her came next, shortly before the echoed sensations of Jazz shifted to submission out of fear and a determination not to give up at any price; even his own pride and sense of self.

She felt another shift in the link, though she couldn't name it. Longing, hunger and relief flooded her from both mechs, slowly settling into a contented warmth as they stopped being 'Jazz' and 'Prowl' and became a single entity both sides welcomed becoming. Even the color of their sparks had merged into a much lighter blue-tinted amethyst.

~It's safe now,~ Ratchet barely whispered in her mind, disconnecting the other two cables from his own, but keeping her firmly wrapped in his fiercely tender presence, wanting nothing more that to sooth away intensity of what she had just experienced. He cradled her to his chestplates and surrounded her with both hands, shutting out the world as he carried her out of the room and to their quarters.

~What was that?~ she asked when she could finally find her mental voice. ~What the hell had Jazz so terrified?~

~I have no idea, nor will I ever be told,~ he responded, obviously as confused as she was.

~The merge was beautiful, Ratch, despite the pain. Is it something you would ever want?~

She could feel that the question gave him pause. He stood holding her several long seconds, and she could sense his processors working.

~I've thought about it,~ he admitted. ~I've fantasized about those I have claimed returning as one of my kind. I'm not sure I could bear to be that fully known, to be honest. It is, frankly both a terrifying and intoxicating prospect. Perhaps with Hide if he didn't already love Chromia so fiercely, but because of her I never allowed myself to be anything but a casual lover. The only way I think I would consider it is if I found someone who loved and treasured my socket as much as I do.~

It was obvious that they both were thoughtful as he began soothing away the past hour with sharing far more gentle than their norm.

* * *

Jazz rebooted first, feeling contentment for the first time since leaving Cybertron. He lay on top of Prowl's much larger frame, their chest plates closed, their sparks strong and once more pulsing fully in synch, Prowl's arms wrapped around him. He was fairly sure he could be content to remain right where he was for the rest of his functioning.

A low-energy warning blinked on his HUD, informing him why he'd cycled on line when he didn't particularly want to. It wasn't enough to make him move, but the knowledge, the _sense_ that his bonded would need a cube shortly did motivate him enough to gently squirm his way out of the embrace to bring the two medical-grade cubes on a countertop nearby to the berth.

He sat on the edge near Prowl's hip, sipping on one cube and simply watching the relaxed features. He'd never grow tired of it, of watching his bonded recharge. If Prowl wouldn't be waking soon, he'd have snuggled back in, but he needed to get energon into the stubborn Praxian and even more, he wanted to settle in so those sensor wings weren't being crushed by their owner's weight.

In the meantime, he logged into the primary computer he found, grateful that it was of Cybertronian design, and began downloading everything he could on the events since his death, then what had happened on Cybertron since he'd left. He knew full well much of it from Prowl's perspective, but the official version was useful too.

Prowl cycled online as Jazz finished his cube, the same warning flashing on his HUD, which he promptly dismissed in order to pull his bondmate in for a heated kiss.

~It seems improbable that my logic circuits have not glitched. Even knowing it is true in my spark, my processors can hardly accept it.~

Jazz grinned and claimed a second kiss, sliding his free hand up one brilliant red plate on Prowl's chest. ~Ah love ya, glitching logic circuits or not,~ he teased. ~If this isnna real, ah'm not in any hurry ta figure that out. Now drink.~ He insisted as he broke their kiss and lifted the second cube to Prowl's mouth.

Prowl took what was offered without an argument, knowing that critically low energy was an even more likely cause of collapse at this point than anything going on in his battle computer.

~I do not suppose you have any idea what has happened _here_ while you were so rudely detained. Not that I am in any hurry to get back to work. But I cannot find briefing datafiles.~

~Sill working on finding it. Kondosa has a lot in it's databanks, but nothing more than the most basic briefings on local happenings,~ Jazz shook his head in frustration and stole a quick kiss between sips of energon. ~It covers more about current conditions than what I missed out on. Though it seems I was out for over two local stellar cycles, fifty-three decaorns or so.~

~Even in stasis I was aware of how long you were out, and precisely when you came back. Is there a computer on base?~ Prowl asked, his need to be fully briefed not nearly as strong as his need for his bonded, but making itself known nonetheless.

~Well, it was news ta me,~ Jazz told him cheekily. ~There's a secondary computer in th' area,~ he passed the login data along. ~Prime 'n crew probably built it with local materials. Ah haven't dug around it yet.~

~I thought of that before you did?~ Prowl teased while logging on. ~Now I'm sure your processors have been affected. And speaking about processors, if you ever even _think_ about taking on Megatron in battle one to one, I'll put you in stasis for your own good. The probability of your survival of such an encounter was .0583. A nice clean assassination, on the other hand, is always in your favor.~

~Did I just get _your_ approval to knife his spark in recharge?~ Jazz grinned, already plotting the mission out.

~After what he did to you in Mission City, yes. Convincing Prime will require tactics I haven't even developed yet.~

~As long as ah have _your_ go-ahead, Prime will never find out ah did it,~ Jazz promised. Both mechs were silent for several moments systematically sorting through all of the pertinent data and reports on the outrageously slow NEST mainframe.

"Primus!" Prowl swore aloud as he found the reports on what happened after Jazz's spark extinguished at Mission City and the more recent battles in Shanghai, New Jersey and Egypt.

~Babe?~ Jazz focused on him completely.

~It seems that our suddenly active deity is not interested in keeping Megatron in the Pit. I'm not sure an assassination would do any good. And he is not the only one.~

Prowl directed Jazz's attention to the reports he found.

~Prime and the kid?~ Jazz scowled, not having nearly the reaction his bonded did. ~Well, there are the old stories that only a Prime can extinguish a Prime for good. I guess I'd have to use ol' Megs spark instead. Still ... a _human_? Why would Primus care about a _human_?~ he demanded as he shifted from shocked confusion to anger. ~Ah wonder if He put _them_ though what 'e did mah.~

~I'd much prefer we find a socket to share. It has been far too long. I would not ever wish to find out what Megatron's spark would do to yours should you consume him.~ Prowl immediately enveloped his bonded with his solid, nearly bottomless self-control and calm, cooling and stilling the anger until they could examine the situation together and in full.

~All right,~ Jazz acquiesced without resentment. He still _wanted_ to destroy Megatron that way, but for Prowl he would keep the desire in check. He'd kept it in check since they'd bonded, never taking an Autobot or Neutral and very few Decepticons. One more on the 'don't' list wasn't that great a hardsdhip.

A small part of Prowl's processors, hidden for the moment from the anger of his beloved, were outraged at what Jazz had experienced in the afterlife. Yet he also knew the outrage ought to be directed at a deity other than the one who was the object of Jazz's ire and newly established fear and submission. If Prowl were honest with himself in that moment, he'd admit that it disturbed him far more than learning Jazz's spark had been twisted black by the Unmaker before his birth. To know, unequivocally, that his bonded felt the kind of abject terror at the very thought of the source of all sparks that most felt at the thought of the Unmaker. It tore him apart knowing Primus was real, wanted the best for them, and his bonded would rather be consumed by the Unmaker and cease to exist completely than go to the Well of Allsparks and Primus again.

~We'll find out what is going on,~ Prowl focused on the moment and on stilling the remaining anger in the lithe silver form in his embrace. ~There must be a reason that the same human whose ancestor discovered Megatron also destroyed the Allspark and was instrumental in bringing both you and Prime back.~

Jazz made a confused click and cocked his head before picking out that bit of the report about his own return. ~Okay, but still...~ He shuddered and put it out of his processors. He wouldn't be allowed to do much about it, even if he could, so he focused on Prowl.

~Okay, so everything got fragged and slagged while we were out. We still have _us_.~ Jazz focused his full effort on teasing the passion out of Prowl with a kiss. ~We'll reassess when Ratchet let's us go.~

Prowl returned the kiss with a fierce passion that would surprise all but those who knew him well and felt the way his bonded relaxed into it, into the knowledge that he was still desirable this way to the one being he needed to be desired by. He pulled Jazz onto his lap and grasped his aft to grind their interface panels together in delicious friction.

Then the door slid open to a surprisingly contrite and apologetic looking Ratchet. His next words told them that their recent vitals and activities had been closely monitored.

**"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I need to run a few scans on both of you before I can allow things to become too heated, whether through anger or facing each other senseless. It might have been wise to have waited for a briefing, you know. Nothing would have been held back."**

Jazz hissed in irritation but obligingly let Prowl go and settled his systems down as he turned to rest his back against Prowl's chest so they both faced the CMO.

**"We were not looking at anything but official reports,"** Prowl told him, his own efforts to calm down visible in flared sensor-wings. **"What we both do when we are restricted to medbay."**

**"And it is your choice to do so. I'm not restricting your access. Not that it would do any good if I did so. But it might have helped if one of those who had been there had been on hand to explain,"** Ratchet responded in a calm, surprisingly gentle tone as he plugged in to scan the spark that concerned him the most. After a moment, he unplugged and proceeded to do the same to Jazz.

**"I would like to give you another medical charge within the next solar cycle, Prowl, or bring in one of the active unclaimed sockets or even Sam if you'd prefer to share a more active charge. But other than needing several good charges, you are in fine shape. Do you have any questions I can answer before I leave you to tire one another out?"**

Prowl hesitated for a second, then nodded. **"Were there any detectable changes to Jazz's spark when he returned?"** he asked, his voice low as he wrapped his stiffening bonded in a comforting embrace.

Ratchet paused for a fraction of a moment, as though trying to figure out a way to explain something he did not understand himself.

**"Yes, but not much that I can explain or quantify,"** Ratchet responded before turning his attention fully to Jazz. **"Your spark signature resonates and scans clearly as your own, but there is a difference in the energy we've all been able to sense, though none of us can identify what the difference is. You register to my sensors as Jazz, and yet you register different than before. I've scanned you as closely as I felt comfortable without your direct involvement. The only thing I can quantify is a subtle change in the visible spectrum, similar to the kind of change you'd expect to see after a lifetime of being bonded."** He paused for a moment before looking to Prowl. **"Can you both sense it as well?"**

**"Yes, and we know what caused it,"** Prowl nodded slightly even as he curled inward a little to offer a bit of protection to Jazz when the smaller mech controlled the cringe it evoked. **"It is nothing to concern yourself with. I merely wondered if there was a medically detectable result."**

Ratchet looked for a moment as though he were tempted to press the issue, but then relented as he saw the discomfort, even fear that seemed to come over Jazz. It was an emotion he had never seen on the mech shy of the rare occasion when Prowl had been badly damaged and he couldn't do anything to avenge it.

**"This is all new territory. Unless you can tell me differently, we have no record of anyone coming back when their sparks have been fully extinguished, and now there are two on base and another on the Nemesis. And we have a human who spoke to the ancient Primes, came back holding the lost matrix of leadership and knowing things he had no business knowing. Optimus and Sam have both experienced after affects of their resurrections. The effects on Prime are subtle. His spark signature also reads differently, like yours. On Sam...the change is not subtle at all. The allspark energy is stronger in him than ever. Every time he shares with Prime, it strengthens. The boy comes across as knowing as much about our history as your do, Jazz."**

**"That'll be the orn,"** Jazz huffed.

**"The others who died, Prime and Sam, have they said what they experienced on the other side?"** Prowl asked, lightly stroking Jazz's side to sooth him even though the silver mech wasn't displaying any signs of needing it anymore.

**"Sam said he was in an ancient earth landscape, and was approached by the six Primes. They spoke with him, told him they had been watching him for a long time and saw how he sacrificed himself to save Optimus. They said he had earned the right to be a leader, and when he was back in his body, the Matrix of Leadership was in his hand. He plunged it into Prime's spark chamber, and he came back. Prime then fought Megatron and Starscream and destroyed the spacebridge and the Harvester ship they brought through it.**

**"Optimus' experience was very different from Sam's. He remembers being in a place where he could not see, but could sense Primus all around him. He said that Primus purified his spark, and that it was the most exquisitely pleasurable experience he had ever had, like the most amazing spark merge, interface, and organic charge all in one. Then he was given a choice, and he chose to come back. We are sure there is much more to it than that, but it is all he will tell us."**

Even before he finished talking, he knew Jazz's experience had been as unpleasant as Prime's had been pleasant. Just the fury radiating from the silver mech was enough to cause the medic to take a small step back.

::You may wish to leave,:: Prowl told him over Ratchet's private comm channel. ::I will calm him down. Ask about the socket later.::

Ratchet quickly nodded and exited. ::I will leave you both energon once you are in recharge. Comm me if you need anything,:: he replied to Prowl, keeping a close watch on both mechs' vitals even as he left.

Prowl turned his smaller bonded around to face him, enfolding him in his arms as though to keep out everything and everybody away, resting his red chevron on the silver mech's forehelm. He accepted the anger, enfolded it in his own pain and outrage at what his other half had experienced, and the pulled him into the relief and peace and wholeness he felt now that Jazz was with him.

~Love?~ he asked.

Jazz slid his fingers up Prowl's red chest, not in a sensual way, but to keeping physical contact on their way to Prowl's face, finally caressing the plates making up his bonded's visage.

~I ... Prime ... Ah fought Primus to keep the darkness. The pain was so I could still protect you.~ Jazz finally managed to think coherently enough. ~Prime had no desire to hold onto the darkness in him. No use of it.~

~I know. I'm bonded to the darkness in you as much as I am to the light. And what I saw when we merged was that when it was clear it would be nothing but agony for you, He would not force you. To do so is completely against His nature.~ Prowl said gently, running his hands over is beloved's sensory horns and then down his back.

~Maybe I'll believe that some orn,~ he murmured, powering down his optics and optic band to focus fully on the feel, smell and warmth of his bonded. ~When that pain isn't the first thing to come up linked to His name. Please, love. I don't want to think right now.~

~Then don't. Focus on what brings you pleasure.~ Prowl slid his glossa along one of Jazz's sensory horns, causing Jazz to shiver in arousal, and then claimed his mouth in a burning kiss that was returned fully. ~You are _everything_ to me. I will never allow anyone to take you from me again. I will leave Prime before he orders us in different cadres again. A vorn or two for a mission that _we_ have planned, fine. Longer than that? Never again.~

Jazz shuddered in relief, a soft whine escaping him when he couldn't find any other way to express the intensity of it. His claws dug into Prowl's armor, still trying to convince himself that this was real and not some dream that would be torn from him at any moment so the pain would be that much more intense when it returned.

He stretched up and pressed their mouths together again. His hands reached back to caress Prowl's sensor-wings as he opened his mouth and brushed his glossa against Prowl's, seeking entrance.

Prowl shivered, his wings fluttering in excitement at the touch while drinking in the kiss as though he had been starved of energy for decaorns and had been given the finest vintage high grade to relieve his hunger. He gently pressed his beloved to the berth and spread the smaller legs with his knees, rocking his hips so their panels nearly sparked with friction and their intakes hitched with pleasure and arousal. He kissed his way down the gleaming silver neck and chest until he was right above his spark, where he let his glossa play with the seam at Jazz's chestplates.

~So beautiful. So perfect.~ Prowl showed the honesty of those words across their bond.

Without hesitation Jazz unlocked his chest plates, offering not just his spark, the life he had never been afraid to loose, but what he did hold dear; his secrets.

~Yours,~ Jazz responded breathlessly and ran a hand along Prowl's chest, relishing the warmth, the pulsing of the spark that resonated with his own, while his other hand caressed and fondled the sensor wings he loved to touch so much.

Prowl's own plates slid back. He was desperate to merge again. Not the painful first merge after the most horrible separation they could endure, but a merge for pure pleasure, to share the depth of his love, to fully accept and be accepted in return. To be known and to be one as their systems cascaded together into a single blissful overload.

Yes, he wanted to thrust his spike into his bonded's tight valve, but he wanted and needed this so much more.

He wrapped the smaller mech in his arms and pulled him over to lie on top of him, guiding Jazz's chassis between his own wide chestplates, venting and keening as the first tendrils of their physical souls intertwined and pulled them even closer together.

~Mine. Yours.~ Jazz gasped across the rapidly strengthening bond as the last reflexive resistance was dissolved by the unconditional desire from his bonded. He tucked his head against Prowl's shoulder, tightened his hands on Prowl's shoulders and dropped not just the shields on his spark and the firewalls he normally did, but he dropped them all and turned off every protective program. He offered not just his spark, his memories, his secrets, but surrendered more completely than he had even when they had bonded.

He offered Prowl the ability not just to look at and know his code, but to change it with a thought and face no resistance.

Prowl actually gasped in shock at what came next. A worm inserted itself into his processors, showing itself to him before burring itself within the same security protocols that guarded his own kill-codes. Prowl held within his processors the power of instant death over his bonded. There were no secrets Prowl held from his bonded, but he had always understood and embraced Jazz's need even in bonding to hold back _something_.

Now he was offered a level of submission, surrender and trust beyond anything his bonded had ever offered him or any other. The silver mech, the puppet of Unicron and the Terror of Cybertron, his beloved, offered it all. For a moment, Prowl hesitated, but feeling Jazz's deep desire to finally surrender all, he welcomed it, took it in, held what was given, cherished, and allowed the secrets to become part of his own memories.

And such secrets they were. Whiplash, Jazz's TIC and head of Black Ops ... was Jazz's own creation. Jazz had been his carrier, given birth to the lithe, deadly black mech, and he was far older and far more like Jazz than anyone could have realized, both in darkness and light. Silver Shadow and Starjumper, his loyal soldiers, were his only other living descendants, and were being given the skills they needed so they would _survive_.

And what Jazz was most concerned about them surviving was _himself_. Three times he had extinguished the spark of one of his own descendants in the rage-filled grief that followed the loss of his bonded. Three names came to him - Whisper, Peace, and Sparksong - descendants who all met their end attempting to stop the raging chaos that was Jazz at the death of his bonded.

He understood, even though Jazz didn't, that the casual disregard for their ends, visible only as the discomfort associated with something Jazz believed Prowl could not forgive, concealed an intense grief that Jazz had no capacity to process and so was rejected as surely as Prowl's own battle computer rejected emotions.

The silver frame above him relaxed, their sparks merging deeper as Jazz accepted the acceptance, even if he couldn't comprehend how it happened.

As fast as the break from the pleasure of a merge had happened it ended and both were plunged into the deep end of a spark-merge overload they had been too distracted by new memories to realize was creeping up on them.

The merge-induced charge racing through Prowl's systems, blinding him to anything but a sense of _us_ and _ours_, one being with two frames locked in ecstasy that was the greatest gift Primus had ever given, and in the depth of their merge, even that name did not cause his other half pain or terror.

Their voices keened in unison as they became one. They were whole. They would travel to the pit before they ever let themselves be taken away from one another again.

Jazz was shuddering as they gradually came to themselves again, his claws dug into Prowl's armor and his vents and fans straining to cool him to safe levels. He shifted, bringing his face up to stretch for a kiss without breaking the last strands of their spark's physical connection.

~Love you, babe,~ Jazz murmured, his desires not even close to sated now that much of his spark and pain had been soothed.

~Love _everything_ in you, my own,~ Prowl responded, deepening the kiss, needing to affirm with his frame what they had just done through their sparks. He ran his hands up and down his bonded's sensory horns before grasping them to pull Jazz's dermas even closer to his own.

Jazz could only moan into the kiss and melt into it Prowl's frame as their chest plates closed.

~Mine,~ the sensor-winged mech growled into their bond, needing to physically claim what had been taken from him and then given back a hundredfold in their merge.

~Yours, all yours,~ Jazz moaned, his systems priming once more. Even relishing in the demanding control of his bonded and the strange sense of safety it brought, the fire that came so naturally to him began to flare to life once more. His hands unlatched from where they'd dug in and reached outwards to stroke and explore every little detail on the sensor panels spread flat by Prowl's own weight. ~Came back just for you. Only for you. Always for you.~

Prowl mewled and groaned as his beloved turned his magic-working clawed fingers loose on his sensor wings.

~I love you ... want you more now more than ever.~ His processors could barely compute what his bonded went through to come back to him. Who but Jazz would take on a god to come back to his love? Even if a misplaced desire, that Jazz held fast to his darkness, the source of his pain, in order to protect Prowl made the logical mech come undone.

~Please love.~ he begged, desperate now to claim his bonded's valve. He grasped the smaller mechs aft and pulled his perfect, beautiful frame closer with nearly denting strength. His own panel slid back and his white spike desperately scraped against Jazz's panel for entrance, leaving a streak of transfluid already dripping from the sensor laden tip.

_Whatyou-needyou-takeme-letmein_ became a jumble neither cared to translate. Feeling was all they needed. Physical pleasure, bond link, systems synching until no one could tell where when ended and the other began.

Jazz's entire frame shuddered as his panel slid open in response. Even in the tight grip he shifted to try and take the claiming white spike in, their bond singing with need so strong it left them both reeling, uncertain who needed this more.

In an instant, Prowl had Jazz on his back, silver servos locked in black ones and pinned to the berth on either side of the silver helm. He plunged his entire length deep into his love. Home. He was home. One with the most important being in his universe. More important that Prime, Primus, the Autobots, his own self.

Sensors scraped sensors in delirious pleasure-pain friction as Prowl began a frenzied rhythm that he knew his bonded would relish.

Jazz let out a keening howl and wrapped his legs around Prowl's hips, encouraging him, adding power to each thrust that drove him into the berth. His helm fell back, offering his throat to his bonded even as he unlatched his chest plates once more.

~Want-need all of you,~ was more emotion than words, but just the sound of Jazz's chest sliding open and his spark chamber spiraling open was more than enough to make the demand clear.

Prowl's chest plates and chamber were but a breath behind him. He wrapped his arms tight around him and pulled them together, his vocalizer emitting primal, incomprehensible howling keens before fading into static.

~Mineyoursalways~ The unshakable, cool, logical half of their whole was now a creature of wild, hot and fierce dominance, as if he were laying physical claim to frame and spark to ward off whatever invisible forces who would dare to try take Jazz from him again or do him any harm.

In reply Jazz squeezed his valve and thrust his chest up, trying to take his lover even deeper into his body. He threw open his side of their bond, welcoming Prowl's dominance, his protection, and offering a silent, wordless promise that he'd never leave again.

They barely had time to fully merge before the pleasure of spike, valve, and spark ripped throughg every atom of their bodies, blurring the difference between chassis and spark as much as it blurred the difference between two mechs.


	3. HP Prequel 2: Almost Recovered

**Fandom:** Transformers Bayverse  
**Author:** gatekat and femme4jack on LJ  
**Pairing:** Jazz/Prowl  
**Rating:** NC-17 for mech/mech sticky  
**Codes:** Slash, Xeno (human/mech)  
**Summary:** When Ratchet mildly hopeful that the bonded pair could go a breem out of recharge without facing one another senseless, he commed Optimus.  
**Notes:** Written in the Dathanna de Gray fanverse (community .livejournal .com/ tf_socket_fics)  
**"text"** translated Cybertronian.  
"text" Organic languages translated via socket software

* * *

****

Hunting Pleasure 2: Almost Recovered

* * *

Six solar cycles later, when Ratchet was confident (or at least mildly hopeful) that the bonded pair could go a breem out of recharge without facing one another senseless, he commed Optimus for the planned informal briefing.

::I am not certain what I can brief them on anything they do not already know. They have already completely examined every report on both the base computer and the Kondosa,:: Prime commented wryly.

::They may not have fully processed the information. That much facing could easily have affected their ability to integrate the files into their memory cores.:: Ratchet chuckled.

::Jealous, old friend?:: Prime gently teased.

::Have you tuned your sensors on my socket's energy signature? My systems could not handle a mech on top of that. My circuits are close enough to melting as it is. You really should try her, Prime, whenever she is willing.::

**"I'm not certain _my_ systems are equipped for that. Megatron I can handle. Mikaela? I'll leave her to you."** Prime commented as he walked in to the newly constructed medbay, now looking slightly less bare with the supplies and equipment from the Kondosa, not to mention another fully trained medic.

Ratchet arched his optic ridges, but let the comment go. At least Prime was charging with Sam on a regular basis. It seemed that Bumblebee and the boy were now practically living in his quarters, and Ratchet was not going to risk whatever arrangement they had managed to come to by asking questions.

**"Don't touch either of them, don't get in between them, and be prepared for them to be all over one another, or even to demand that we leave. Prowl is reminding me of what the humans call a German Shepherd, and Jazz is visibly struggling to keep his mask up, though things have improved considerably."**

**"Understood,"** Prime responded as the door to the private room slid open.

Prowl was standing to greet him, most of the silver polished off his armor, looking _almost_ normal. Jazz, also with most of Prowl's paint buffed away, was clearly trying to bring his normal jovial, or even his normal serious, look and was only partially pulling it off.

**"Good orn, Prime,"** Prowl greeted him formally, all except for the one hand turned backwards to keep solid contact with his bonded.

**"Mornin',"** Jazz quipped. Though it would have sounded normal to anyone who didn't know him well, not even his voice was fully modulated yet. The way he gratefully leaned into his bonded's firm touch and stood behind him was another clue to his real state. He'd always been a tactile mech, well, once he was friendly at least, but early in the courting processes he'd conceded to Prowl's distaste for public displays.

Prime could not help but to grin behind his mask. Simply hearing the online voices of his two most trusted commanders and advisers made is spark swell. No matter that Jazz's loyalties were to Prowl rather than faction, Prime had no difficulty in trusting his abilities completely, and had found himself emotionally relying on the silver mech more and more over the vorns, even if he was fully aware that the mech who listened to him and brought him out of his occasional descents into uncertainty was thin layer of light over the much darker spark underneath. The Primes who came before Optimus knew that a bonded Jazz was a trustworthy Jazz, and Optimus felt no different.

**"I am more than pleased to see you both functioning ... and together."** Prime settled himself to sit in a relaxed posture on the second berth.

**"It's good ta be back,"** Jazz really did sound like himself for that. He didn't need a mask to make him seem happy about it, or the way Prowl welcomed the way he pressed against the larger mech when they retreated to the other berth and sat as well. **"Ah think we gotta new record,"** his grin was a little less genuine. **"Four back in as many decaorn."**

**"If you think you can keep your panels closed for that long, your quarters on base are ready and both your sparks are stable enough to be out of my medbay."** Ratchet added after scanning the pair. **"As long as you can keep your energon consumption up."**

Jazz's grin abruptly became very real. **"Ah think we can manage,"** he all but trilled.

**"We have a very short list of sockets who freely share,"** Ratchet added, **"Mikaela is willing to do medical charges for as long as needed, but I recommend finding one or more to charge with on a regular basis until you are ready to claim. Once a decaorn at least. I'm sure that our list of actively sharing sockets will grow quickly with you functioning,"** he gave Jazz a knowing smirk. There wasn't a mech better at convincing new sockets to become active.

Prowl's frame relaxed, far more than normal for a briefing, and he put a large arm around his bonded affectionately. **"The probability of your list quadrupling in size within a lunarcycle is 91.583. If we were not so compelled to spend so much time reestablishing our bond, the probability would be 99.892"** Prowl said without a trace of a smile, though his humor was evident to all those in the room.

Especially when Jazz began to snicker.

Prime chuckled. **"And for that, all of our newly arrived mechs and those of us who have not or will not claime thank you."** Prime became more serious, sitting up. **"I'm aware that both of you have read all of the reports. Do you have any questions, or insights to share on our recent events? I'm especially curious to know if there is anything in your own experience that might add to our understanding."**

Jazz shuddered and pressed closer to Prowl before speaking. **"Nothin' _new_, but ol' Primus seems ta hav'a plan we're parta, even Megs. It may not be evident yet, but ah don't doubt He sent Megs and us back with some extra we don't know 'bout. There's a _plan_ to this place, an we're not getting outa it intact."**

**"The Matrix believes that Primus' plans are more likely suggestions, and there is always a high degree of choice involved on our part."** Optimus reflected. **"Jazz, do you have any record of such events occurring before? Or _any_ sign that Primus had interest in an organic? Sam's role in this is both fascinating and troubling to me."**

Another shudder, even deeper than before but more tuned to intense anger and grief and suddenly Prowl was halfway between them, shielding Jazz from the question and the mech it came from.

~You don't have to go there,~ Prowl murmured gently across their bond, even as he offered the stability and support Jazz needed to delve into _that_ place in his memories.

His optics and optic band turned off, he pressed against his bonded and began to speak in a distant, half-detached voice.

**"Yes,"** came out more of a hiss. **"When we first came _here_,"** Jazz trembled faintly, absolute disgust and furry lacing through it along with growing grief. **"'E made deals, bound ya to the natives. Changed ya and them. Changed ya almost too much. Before the generators, there were sockets. Pets-things, high-maintenance tools, an' common. No tech to help. Ah didn't pay much attention, ah didn't need'm. By the time ah cared again, generators were the norm. There were always sockets 'o some kind though. They never completely went away."**

Prime's optics cycled in shock at the revelation, but then he nodded thoughtfully. He was accustomed to the strength of emotion Jazz displayed when delving into certain times in his memories that stretched back far further than even of the wisdom contained in the Matrix. Before he had received the Matrix from Sam (the one he'd held in his chest destroyed by Megatron long ago), Jazz, who had far more memories of the past than Ratchet, Ironhide, Perceptor, and Wheeljack combined, _was_ in essence, his Matrix.

::Wheeljack, if he still is functioning, will be crushed that they weren't his invention after all.:: Prime commed to Ratchet privately.

::They definitely were,:: Ratchet countered. ::He says it differently for socket, the implant, and socket, the scout mod I install for his agents on occasion. This is a third variant. A small change, but it means a lot in Jazz-speak.::

::Agreed, though Wheeljack certainly believed that he was the first to know it was torture. I never truly believed that, though I never asked Jazz. The Matrix revealed my suspicions to be true. There were _always_ those who knew, and either did not care or believed it their right as the conquering, superior lifeform. There was even an attempt at one time to build a generator that was pleasurable for those who powered it. It was not possible. Forced pleasure is still interpreted by their systems as pain, and creating a false world for their minds to exist in to fool them of the truth took the processing power of more mechs than it was worth.::

**"My apologies. I would not ask if I did not feel it necessary to know. I so prefer battle planning to speculating on a deity who before now showed no inclination to intervene in the whole of my lifetime. I had no idea there were sockets prior to the generators. There is no record of that in the Matrix, nor even record of the move from our universe to this one. That is where her memories begin. She does not recall Prima or Alpha Prime. You are the _only_ one who remembers, Jazz. Perhaps we have changed too much, but for the rest of your kind, this Universe is home, for better or worse."**

**"Ah know,"** Jazz murmured, sounding more like himself, though a beaten down, resigned version. **"There's no 'scaping it now. Not e'en fer me."**

Prime nodded his understanding at Jazz again, noting how very different he was. The same mech, but changed in more ways that his spark signature showed. It was as though he had lost some of his relentless confidence.

He turned his attention back to Prowl.

**"At our current numbers, I predict we could wipe out the 'Cons who remain in this system. But I am reluctant. If Megatron was actually returned by Primus, it seems that we should find out _why_ before taking him out."**

Prowl nodded and settled from his protective posture into his normal formal demeanor save for the arm that continued to rest around his bonded's shoulders.

**"Given the intelligence you have of their numbers in this system, there is an 87.362% probability of success at their current strength, though with a 64.864 probability of significant casualties and losses to our side. With an ops mission, our chances of success without losses are better. We could take out the leadership, leave Megatron alive but fully disabled, and wait to find out Primus' plans with him in our brig."**

Prime visibly stiffened at the suggestion. **"We could also be interfering with what Primus had in mind. They are not a significant risk to us until they rebuild their numbers or others arrive. My concern right now is protecting Sam from capture and fully establishing ourselves in this system. He is all that we have left of the Allspark, and rebuilding numbers will be Megatron's priority, as it should be ours. Do you concur?"**

Prowl's sensor wings stiffened.

~Do you wish to bring up the other way we could rebuild our numbers?~ He said to Jazz over their bond, reluctantly. He wasn't at all prepared for the low engine rev and absolute _purr_ of delight that greeted his question, but the __ that erupted over the bond nearly knocked him over.

**"Megatron is, thankfully, a predictable element of chaos. I concur that the there is a 94.264% probability that Megatron will attempt to take the remaining source of Allspark energy for himself."** Prowl managed to kick his battle computer into action.

**"Ya know there's other ways ta make mechs, right?"** Jazz's intense purple optic band turned on both Prime and Ratchet and for the first time since returning, he really did seem like himself.

Prime's posture straightened in keen interest. Jazz had the tone of voice and demeanor that always led him to listen closely, whether it be to approve a plan or stop it before it went too far.

**"The memories in the Matrix are all surrounded by warnings of the extreme danger involved to the sparks of both the carrier and co-creator. Are there any medical records, Ratchet?"**

**"Essentially the same, that it should be discouraged at all costs and there is no recorded medical record of a non-Allspark created life since early in Guardian Prime's reign."**

Jazz sorted. **"There were, but we neva went ta medics,"** he smirked at Ratchet. **"It's not _that_ dangerous if'ya do it right. Th' trip to th' ganics' 'verse messed a lota mechs up, but if ya can bond, ya can have sparklings."** He paused thoughtfully. **"Though ah'm probably the only one left that won't need ah frame built for the new spark. There'll always be ah risk for'ya, but it's not that bad. Lot of propaganda from Vector,"** he spat the name out. **"Pain in mah aft, that one. Did more damage than ah _ever_ did."**

Prime leaned forward, his concern and excitement both clear on his frame.

**"I am reluctant to risk anyone's spark when there is a possibility that Sam's Allspark energy is there just so we do not have to do such a thing. Ratchet tells me that it is self-sustaining, feeding on Sam's organic energy at no cost to the boy. However, even claimed, his lifetime is so short, and we also have no idea if the energy in him can even be harassed in that way."**

Jazz nodded. **"Th' basics fur grounders are simple. Ah spark-bond's required; all in the bond have ta be there and _want_ ta make the new spark. Overload needs ta be built up slow and intense, merging only at th' last moment with intent ta make a new spark focused on,"** he murmured, curling one leg under him to stand on the berth and slipped behind Prowl. Silver fingers ghosted across fully spread sensor wings and Prowl's vents hitched sharply, his chassis tensing. It wasn't the tension of embarrassment though, but of quickly building desire. **"_If_ ya build up enough extra energy, one might come away with a new spark orbiting their own. The larger, heavier armored mech usually carries, but not always. Seeker's have their own rules, custom-built fur it and all. Aerials'll should follow grounder rules, but if any have enough Seeker in'm, they might not. They've always been a little odd."**

He lowered his helm to kiss along Prowl's shoulder, then up the side of his neck as he continued to talk and caress the sensitive appendages under his fingers. **"Whether it works 'r not, it does hurt. Too intense fur our systems. Carrying can be hard. Birth _is_, not as bad fur your kind, where it's justa spark. Ya just need th' software patches ta make ya ready to make th' newspark, but that's all."**

**"Are you planning on trying to spark right now?"** Ratchet asked wryly, with the barest hint of antagonism. **"We can leave you alone. I mean, I did just bring you both online, worked for three decaorn to stabilize your spark, Jazz. And Prowl's spark is still dangerously under nourished. But don't mind me. I'm only the medic who has kept our faction functioning against all odds since the beginning of the war."**

**"We do not plan to try now,"** Prowl _almost_ managed to keep his voice even until his last word dragged into a low, amorous moan and one clawed hand gripped the edge of the berth hard.

**"Neither of us have that kinda patience,"** Jazz added teasingly, just peaking out from behind his bonded thoroughly distracted form. **"Remember th' part about ah _long_, _slow_, build-up? Ya really think we'd manage? Ya got questions, I'm good ta answer'm."**

**"Sure. I have questions about what this whole experience has done to your processors if you actually are considering this. It isn't like we have an SIC and TIC to spare,"** Ratchet groused.

**"Easy, Ratchet. No decision has been made yet. Now that Perceptor has arrived, I would like both of you to to more closely examine the Allspark energy in Sam. Jazz, when you are not so busy, get Ratchet all the relevant information on old style spark creation. Prowl ... enjoy yourself."**

Optimus physically put his hand on Ratchet to prevent the medic from having the final rant he was clearly preparing for, and with bright optics, began to lead his fuming CMO out of the room.

**"Yes sir,"** Prowl's voice dropped to a deep, rumbling growl much more suited to Ironhide greeting Chromia. He didn't even wait for them to leave before twisting around and pinning Jazz to the berth. **"Mine."**

Prime hurried to escape the room, almost dragging Ratchet out with them so he didn't hear any more of what was coming past Jazz's breathless 'always'.

**"I had honestly thought you were exaggerating,"** Prime mumbled as he glanced back at the closed door to a thankfully soundproofed room. **"I never thought Prowl was capable of ... _that_."**

**"Either his glitch has been fixed, or he has completely shut down his battle computer. The next thing you know, we'll him find facing Jazz in the corridor like the twins."** Ratchet grumbled.


	4. Fear & Fire 2: Moved to DDG ch 37

Chapter 4: Fear & Fire 2 First Date has been moved (femme got her chronology all wrong)  
to the series: Dathana de Grey ch. 37: Fear & Fire 1 First Date  
Sorry for the confusion


End file.
